


I Couldn't Let You Die

by gimmezutara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Romance, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara
Summary: Zutara - three-shot set after Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai."Why….why would you do this?" she managed, containing her sobs, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again."Because I couldn't let YOU die," he rasped, barely above a whisper.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko’s face contorted in pain against the fresh scar on his chest as he lay in the red silk sheets. His eyes were closed, eyebrows pulled into a tight frown, forcing his mind to concentrate on anything but the blistering pain pressing onto his lungs, pushing all the air out. Katara’s tense form leant over him, bending water over and through his chest to alleviate what pain she could, eyes focused determinedly on his torso. She reached out, arms shaking, to feel the singed nerves and melted tissue, trying to ignore Zuko’s pained expression so she could heal him as well as she could. The water flowed through his chest, pooling minutely around areas of blocked chi. She drew her lips together tightly, frowning deeper as she drew a deep breath to steel herself before she sharply pulled her fingers, breaking through the tension and releasing the swirling pool of energy. Zuko’s eyes flew open and he gasped in pain, “Agni, Katara!” before screwing his eyes shut again. She noticed water dripping onto his chest and realised she was crying.

“Just…..just hold on a minute,” she said through shaky breaths, barely recognising her own voice as she fought against the panic bubbling steadily in her chest. She felt the blood begin to flow through the newly unblocked areas and used her water to soothe the sting. Closing her eyes, she focused on the broken vessels, willing them to heal and gently pulling blood back into his system where it escaped. She felt him relax under her ministrations and he released a long deep breath, his head sinking back into the pillows. His brow unknotted slightly as he began to breathe properly again. Her eyes flicked briefly to his face, the faint glow from the water reflecting the concern in them. Her expression softened in relief seeing that her healing was working and a fresh warm set of tears ran down her cheeks. Turning back to his chest she continued working her way through the scar, listening to his breathing become deeper and easier the more she healed. When she was finished she bent the water speckled with bodily fluids and Zuko’s blood away from his body. He winced sharply as the liquid was removed. She eyed the red droplets with uneasiness, discarded the liquid in a basin by the bed and placed fresh water over the wound. She bent the surface of the water to a film of ice so that the cool liquid stayed in contact with the burned skin as she pulled her hands away, allowing the water to remove the heat from the scarred flesh. Releasing a large breath she didn’t know she had been holding, she dropped back into a chair by the bed. Her whole body was still trembling as her mind struggled to catch up with the finished task. Zuko’s breathing was slow and steady as he drifted off from the pain exhaustion and Katara closed her eyes, trying to stop shaking, drawing another long, ragged breath. Another tear rolled down her cheek, dripping off her jaw onto her tattered and dirty blue robes. In her lingering hyperawareness she felt it’s faint impact on her skin through the worn fabric. It felt cool against her warm leg.

Suddenly, all the fears and nerves of the last twenty-four hours came rushing upon her at once and a strangled sound escaped her as she covered her face with her hands, falling forward so her forehead was on her knees and cried. Ugly sobs wracked her body and she buried her face into the fabric of her skirt, trying to stifle the sounds so as not to wake up the now sleeping prince. She sniffed loudly, hurriedly trying to wipe away the water that wouldn’t stop leaking down her cheeks, gulping in air whenever she could, trying to focus on bringing her breaths back to normal.

After a while, her grieving ebbed and she stilled, eyes swollen and watery, throat sore from repressing her sobs. She sat slumped back in the large mahogany chair staring blankly ahead in numb silence. Her eyes drifted slowly across the room. This was Zuko’s room. The desk.. the armoire… the set of drawers… the wooden floor… The room smelled like Zuko as well, a musky, spiced, wood-smoke sort of scent. She turned her head heavily to look at the unconscious fire bender on the bed. Her expression took on some character as her eyes fell on his sleeping form and rising from her chair, she moved closer to him and sat carefully on the edge of the deep red quilt. She reached up to gently brush his dark hair away from his face and out of his eyes. Her hand lingered by his temple as her eyes caught his scar and she softly lowered her hand to it, thumb brushing over the reddened brow, palm against the rough skin surface. One from his father, and now one from his sister. To save…her. His eyelids fluttered slightly and he lifted his hand to rest on her wrist by his neck. “Katara…” he mumbled. She felt a fresh wave of grief hit her at the beautiful scarred boy before her. How could someone have been born into such an awful life and still be so selfless as to sacrifice his own life….. 

Her brow crumpled and she collapsed forward, burying her face between the crook of his neck and his shoulder, crying loudly, unable to restrain herself this time. He winced as she knocked his collarbone sharply with her hand as she covered her face, water escaping from beneath her fingers. She cried for everyone, for Aang who was still fighting the Fire Lord, for Sokka, and Suki, and Toph, battling against Fire Nation soldiers, for her father, leading an army against the Fire Nation troops, for Teo, for Haru, for all their friends who could still be risking their lives, for Azula, who’d been horribly twisted so young, and for Zuko who had somehow come out of all this mess and a horrible, insane, abusive family and held strong to his good spirit despite the scars that now forever tarnished him. The world punished him relentlessly for standing up for people, and protecting people and the injustice of it all was too much to bear. 

She clung to him, careful to avoid touching his chest. He tried to sit up but a searing pain through his muscles forced him back onto the sheets. His right arm was trapped by her heaving torso and with a grimace he stretched it out, releasing his forearm so he could place his palm on her back comfortingly, holding her as close to him as his injury would allow. “It’s ok, Katara,” he soothed against her shaking form. She pulled her face up to look at him through water filled eyes. Reaching her hands into his hair, she pressed a kiss to his scarred brow before dropping back and pressing her face into his neck, sobbing loudly.

“Why… w…why….,” she tried to speak through her hysterics. Zuko’s hand moved up to stroke her hair, giving her the encouragement she needed to lift up her head and look him in the eyes. His golden eyes held a tension as he fought against the pain in his chest but were tinted with concern. 

His hand moved to cup her left cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb. She held onto his wrist for a moment, then pushed his arm away. “Why….why would you do this?” she managed, containing her sobs, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. Zuko looked up at her, eyebrows pulling together in slight confusion, unsure of how to answer. “You could’ve died!” she exclaimed, clutching at the silk sheet, almost seeming angry.

Her shattered resolve broke his heart, he had never seen Katara so vulnerable, but he kept his gaze steadily on her. “Because I couldn’t let YOU die,” he rasped, barely above a whisper. “I saw the lightning go towards you and…. I didn’t even think…. you…. you’re the only person to ever give me so many chances… you’re strong and you’re beautiful and you care so much about everyone… I l-....’ he bit his lip, eyes widening slightly as he realised what had almost slipped out. Katara stared intently back at him and he sighed. “I couldn’t let you die,” he finished.

Katara sat in silence, staring at him, eyes wide. They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Suddenly she darted forwards pressing a forceful kiss to his lips. He was caught off guard, but surrendered to her touch instantly, closing his eyes as his left hand moved up into her hair, holding her close to him. Breathing in, he could smell salt and sea, everything that was Katara. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she gladly let him in, diving into his mouth to taste as much of him as possible, both hands in his hair at the back of his head. She moved her lips quickly against his, kissing with as much passion as she could and he returned with just as much fervour, each pouring their heightened emotions into the other, releasing the fear, pain and relief they felt as their kiss intensified. Her hand trailed down his neck, stopping at his collarbone as she remembered the wound on his chest. They slowed, breathing hard, his hand relaxing in the curls at the back of her head, Katara’s thumbs tracing soft circles on his jawline. A few tears ran down her cheeks onto his face and he broke their kiss completely, opening his eyes to look at her. Her eyes stayed closed, brow twitching, trying to hold herself together. He gently pecked her lips, silently telling her that it was ok and he held her face pressed to his as another sob wracked her. He kissed her cheeks and eyes, wishing he could stop the torrent of sadness. He whispered soothing things into her ear, telling her that everything was alright even if he didn’t know if they were. She hiccuped and her crying slowly ceased. “Katara?” he whispered into her hair, asking if she was ok without needing to say it. She mumbled a slight affirmation and lifted her face to look at him, staring into his comforting golden eyes, seeing her impossibly sad blue irises reflected in them. Her lids drooped as she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. As if in response, he felt his own eyelids grow heavy and planted a kiss to her forehead before leaning back onto the pillows. She moved forward to press a last, weary kiss to his lips, before curling up next to him as they both drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

They were awoken by the sound of pounding footsteps through the corridors outside Zuko’s room and muffled shouts of, “Katara? Zuko? Where are you? Are you ok?”

Katara jumped up instantly, leaping off the bed and running to the door wrenching it open. 

“AANG!” She ran down the hall and the young airbender sped out of a corridor ahead.

“Katara!” he shouted, running full pelt at her, crashing straight into her arms.

“You’re ok, you’re ok!” she cried as he clung onto her. “What happened? Where is everyone?”

“They’re all ok, everyone is fine,” he said and she pulled away to look at him. “I defeated the Fire Lord,” he said, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

She laughed and grabbed him again, “Yes you did, you did! I always knew you could!” she exclaimed, kissing his head and holding him tighter.

“Where are the others?” she asked, looking around, “and how did you know to find us here?”

Aang looked down and then back up at Katara. “When I said I defeated Ozai…. I didn’t…..end him. I took away his bending.” Katara’s mouth opened in shock and her eyes grew wide. “After I had defeated him I brought him back to where the fight was ending with the others, at the White Lotus camp. Iroh said the safest place to put him for now would be the palace dungeons. I accompanied the White Lotus here to ensure everything went ok and a few of their men are patrolling his cell now. The others will be arriving any minute, I sped ahead. I need to ask Zuko what should be done with him, where is he? What happened with the two of you?”

Katara’s reply was cut off by a shout of “Katara!” down the corridor.

“Sokka!” she shouted back and Sokka rounded the corner and pulled Katara into a crushing hug. 

“Damn airbender, runs too fast…” he mumbled to himself and she laughed hugging him closer, feeling tears well up. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he said sincerely, brow creasing together.

“And you’re ok, you’re ok…” she repeated into his chest and he hugged her tightly. She noticed Suki over his shoulder and reached out, pulling her into a hug too. Sokka let go, allowing the two girls to embrace, tears escaping from both warriors. The girls separated, laughing in relief.

“Toph!” Katara exclaimed at the young earth bender next to Suki, hugging her too. 

“Ugh, Sugar Queen, you know I don’t like hugs….,” she mumbled, a smile tugging at her lips as she hugged Katara back. When she’d finally released the earth bender they all stood smiling giddily at each other.

“What happened?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, where’s Sparky?” asked Toph.

Katara’s face fell slightly and they all suddenly looked concerned fearing the worst. “He’s fine!” she reassured them at their expressions. “He’s fine, he’s still recovering…. he got shot by Azula’s lightning.” 

Suki gasped, a hand flying to her face and Sokka’s eyebrows rose in shock. Aang’s eyes grew wide, aware of the feel of his own lightning scar on the sole of his foot against the cool marble palace floor. “Can you take us to see him?” he asked.

“Of course!” Katara blurted, turning and hurrying down the hall, motioning for them to follow.

Katara knocked on Zuko’s door and heard him reply, “Come in.” He must have heard the others were coming for he had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. 

Katara entered, quickly followed by everyone. “You’re up!” she said, startled that he had managed to pull himself up and ran to his side to check the scar on his chest.

“Don’t worry, Katara, I’m fine,” he said laying a hand on her arm, grimacing as he hoisted himself further upright.

Aang came up to the bed. “How are you Zuko?” he asked concernedly. 

“I’ve been better,” he said with a slight chuckle that turned into a grimace as pain shot through his chest. “Are you all alright?”

“We’re fine,” said Sokka.

Zuko looked earnestly at Aang, not needing to ask the question.

“I defeated him… by taking away his bending.” 

Zuko’s expression tensed and his eyes drifted out of focus as he took this in. Then he slowly nodded. “Ok,” he said.

Everyone’s gaze drifted unconsciously to Zuko’s very obviously scarred chest. Katara noticed this and began to change the water pack, ignoring Zuko’s weak protests. 

“What happened?” Suki asked the question everyone was thinking.

Zuko looked at Katara as she looked at him. A bond seemed to have been established between the two which didn’t go unnoticed by Suki who stored it to the back of her mind for contemplation later. Zuko nodded imperceptibly at her, and Katara sighed, sitting down in the chair by the bed as everyone else took up comfortable positions. She then relayed the events of the battle, how they had arrived at the palace, and Zuko had challenged Azula to an Agni Kai.  
“It was terrible, I couldn’t do anything but he was winning, and she knew that, and…” she faltered, looking down. “And then before I knew it, she’d directed her lightning towards me, and I froze, I couldn’t do anything, I just waited for the lightning to strike me…. and Zuko jumped in front of me.” She could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she told them, neither of the pair could bring themselves to look at each other. “He caught it in his hand but he couldn’t redirect it and it went through his chest. He just lay there and I rushed forwards but Azula struck me back.” 

Zuko slowly looked sideways at her, his mouth dropping open as he heard what had transpired between Katara and his sister after he’d been struck. He unconsciously reached out and took her hand, holding it comfortingly as she finished the story through her rapidly forming tears.  
When she was finished everyone fell into a shocked silence, eyes wide. 

“You…. you did that…to save my sister?” Sokka asked, looking at Zuko. Zuko looked stoically back, his face set in a serious expression. Sokka rose from his place on the floor to beside Zuko’s bed and clasped Zuko’s forearm. “Thank you,” he emphasised sincerely, looking him straight in the eyes. Zuko nodded in recognition.

Katara’s hand slipped from Zuko’s and she wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand while the attention was no longer directed on her. “What happened with all of you?” she asked the others, smiling blearily through her reddened eyes. Sokka began a very dramatic account of the airship destruction he, Suki and Toph had created, managing to procure a smile from all in the room at his antics, particularly his laments about his space sword. Katara smiled, immensely proud of everyone, before everyone’s gaze turned to Aang. Aang told everyone what had happened since he had last seen them back on Ember Island, telling them about the Lion Turtle, his conversations with the past Avatars and finally, the battle with Fire Lord Ozai. He finished. Everyone sat in awed silence. 

“I actually need to speak to Zuko about this,” he said, looking up from his position on the floor at the prince in the bed. Zuko’s expression met his and he nodded. Sensing he wasn’t needed any more, Sokka rose, pulling Suki up from the floor with him. 

“I vote we go and get some food while they talk this out,” he said to the rest of the room in general, nodding at Zuko and making his way to the door while Toph and Suki followed. He stopped at the door frame turning to Katara, “You’re coming too,” he said, a stern look silencing her protests to stay with Zuko. She glanced at the fire bender.

“I’ll be fine, Katara,” he told her, “You go and eat, I’ve got to sort through some things with Aang.” Katara flicked her gaze to Aang who nodded, before she left the room slowly. Sokka put his arms around her shoulders, whisking her from the room.

“Do you know if they’ve got any good meats in the Fire Nation? I know we were here before but this is the PALACE for crying out loud, there’s GOT to be some really good food somewhere right?” She rolled her eyes at him, letting him lead her away from the royal suites.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Zuko remained in his room to recover. Katara refused to leave his side, regularly soothing his scar with water and ordering around the palace healers that came to him. He smiled fondly as she berated another staff member for bringing the wrong creams and demanded more cloths, real cloths, not the flimsy silk rubbish they’d sent for her to work with.

“Katara, really, I’m fine,” he said as the servants left the room. 

“Well of course you’re going to say that,” she said, turning to him. “But I know you’re not and I’m not stopping until I make sure you are.”

“Can you please go and enjoy yourself? You really look like you could do with a break.”

She gave him a withering look. 

He chuckled, “You know what I mean.”

She leant over him, changing the bindings around his scar, ignoring him.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her chin to make her face him. His golden eyes filled her vision, warm and earnest. Confronted with his gaze, she was unable to avoid the suggestion of a question in his face and felt herself melt under his fingers. His eyes searched hers, blue eyes conveying deep and complex emotions. She watched as his eyes flicked down to her mouth, thumb brushing over her bottom lip, dragging it down slightly. She leaned in a bit closer, breath hitching as she felt his warm breath on her lips…

“Zuko,” she stopped, half way towards him.

“Yes,” he replied, his wonderfully male smell enveloping her.

She remained quiet for a moment, “What is… why…. I…” she struggled.

He drew back slightly, looking at her eyes questioningly. 

“I… I think I like you…. a lot,” she finished, feeling it was a somewhat lame thing to say to the man who almost sacrificed himself for her. Of course she liked him, Tui what a stupid thing to say.

“I like you too,” he said back to her.

She half smiled at him, and he grinned widely back at her before his expression fell slightly. She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a small smile, before gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Eyes fixed intently on the side of her head where his fingers still rested he rasped, “I just keep imagining how I almost lost you...I don’t think I could ever have forgiven myself”. He looked back at her and she was surprised to see the hint of tears in his eyes.  
She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his and said, “I imagine the same thing. But I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever,” and lightly placed her hand on his chest.

“Do you mean that?” he asked, pulling away to look at her, his eyes conveying the depth of his question.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Of course,” she whispered, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
